I Will Always Remember You
by michik0
Summary: Sasuke already killed Orochimaru and now he is out for his brother. He went back to Konoha to see Sakura one last time because he wanted to tell her somethin that would surprise her for life. SasxSaku –ONE SHOT– [my first fic] ya i know it sucks. lol


Title: I Will Always Remember You

Summary: This is when Sasuke already killed Orochimaru and now he is out for his brother Uchiha Itachi. He went back to Konoha to see Sakura one last time SasxSaku –ONE SHOT– my first fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would own Sasuke!

* * *

Sasuke was sitting with his legs brought up to his knees and his arms were covering his face. The sun was barely shining down on him since the trees had wide branches and leaves. The wind was softly blowing his hair and he was on top of an abandoned house in the think forests trying to recap what was going in his head. A twig snapped and he quickly lifted his head, thinking it was his brother, Uchiha Itachi that had come for him to kill him. But then he saw a flash of pink hair floating in the wind and he let out his breath. It was only Sakura. He rolled my eyes. 'Oh gosh, not her again. I'm really not in the mood right now for her little compliments and such things' he thought in his mind. 'Hmm, why is she here…all alone? Should I conceal my presence and hide? Maybe I should, she is pretty annoying'Flashback 

"_Oooh Sasuke-kun! I like the way you did your hair today!" said a blushing and smiling Sakura as her, me, and Naruto were heading out to eat after we completed a B-rank mission. "Common Sakura-Chan, how about me? Naruto said waving his arms in her face. "I was up 6:50 in the morning trying my best to make my hair look cool!" her sweat dropped "Errmm, it's very nice too Naruto." Naruto stuck his tongue out at me like it was a great accomplishment that she said something nice about him. 'Meh, that's nothing to be proud of, I really don't give a damn' I thought as Sakura started to rant again about how I looked today and Naruto started to get red and jealous again. _

End of flashback 

Sasuke was about to stand up, thinking she was going to see him and talk, but all she did was go into the abandoned house. He quietly slid into one of the broken windows and looked around. The place was very run down as the walls that looked like were a light shade a blue, was now a nasty shade of grey. The walls and the hardwood floor was all ripped up and stained and there were holes in the floor. He walked to the hall and heard a sound. Sasuke heard crying, and he knew it was Sakura. He don't know what happened, but his heart suddenly felt as if it's been torn out of his body. He never felt this feeling before so he went to investigate her.

Sakura was sitting on a wooden chair and her arms were on the grubby table, with her face covered. She was wearing different clothes then he saw her five years ago. She was wearing a dark red kimono with gold patterns on it (the classic style). It was a one shoulder strap and a slit to her mid thigh. It accented her soft skin and he smiled. Her body was so beautiful with the right kind of curves. . 'She grew up a bit' he thought in his mind as he started tip-toeing quietly leaned towards her. (Sasuke was on the second floor while she was on the first).

She had a picture in her hand and since she was facing him, so he couldn't see who was in the picture. But whenever she stopped crying for a bit, she would look at the picture and start tearing again. 'I wonder who is in the picture,' so he crept slowly towards her, making sure it was swift so that even a mouse couldn't hear me. But then his foot accidentally stepped on the floor, which was broken, and he almost fell through, so he knew she heard him. Sasuke was about to go out the window and escape but then he felt a soft hand on his arm and was glad she didn't try and hurt him.

Boy, was he very wrong. He guessed she changed a lot because he didn't expect her to do the things she did after. The soft gentle hand on Sasuke's arm suddenly turned into a death grip and she pulled him in and then he felt a burn on his cheek. His hand went up to his left cheek and it throbbed painfully. Then she started to punch him and screamed "WHY ARE YOU HERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" She started producing tears in her eyes but she tried to keep them in. He took that chance to get away from her hard hits but guessed she knew what he was going to do that so she got out her kunai and threw seven of them at him. Sasuke dodged them easily but she guessed that I would do that too so she started doing hand-to-hand combat with him. Sasuke didn't want to hurt her since she was his ex-team-mate so he battled with her but not with his whole strength.

It was an hour and a half until she started showing signs of weariness but she kept on going. 'I didn't know she had a stamina of this long' he pondered. Sasuke had her in a headlock and he knew she was done. But what he didn't realize was that her legs started to go around his neck and then all of a sudden he was on the ground. "URRGGGAAAAA" she screamed as she brought her head to mine and smacked it. 'Damn it' he swore in his head as it started pounding. To end the match he used my Sharingan eyes and brought her down. "AHHHH!" she yelled as he did my final move.

There she lay on the ground, motionless. 'Oh no… I hope I didn't hurt her too much' he told himself as he picked her up bridal style and set her on one of big beds in the room. Sasuke looked at her and his heart started pumping again. 'What is wrong with me? I never used to like her, why now?' He lifted his hand and looked at her face. Her fair cheeks was soft and her pink lips so luscious. Her tear-stained eyes were the most attractive of all. They were a gorgeous green that no one else has. Her facial features stood out from anyone that I knew, she was just so exquisite. He stood up to find the picture she was looking at that made her cry. "Probably some guy that she fell for who used her" He muttered as he found the picture lying on the ground so he picked it up.

It was the picture of their team, Team 7, when they first got together in their previous years. 'That was a long time ago, why does she still have this picture?' He questioned in his mind. Sasuke looked at the picture again and saw himself scowling, Naruto looking determined to become the next Hokage, Kakashi was reading his favourite book, Come Come Paridaise, and Sakura, sweet Sakura was half happy to be on the team with him and the other half, well he guessed being next to him. "I never knew she still had this picture of us," He quietly said as he remembered he threw it away as soon as he got it. He walked back to Sakura and put his hand on her forehead.Sasuke was almost on top of her when she quickly opened her eyes and gorged a kunai into his arm. "What do you want… Sasuke? Here to kill? Here to destroy? Here to hurt someone else?" Her voice was shaky and had all of a sudden turned cold and icy, not like the cheerful, sweet voice before. She sat up and he looked into her eyes and saw the coldness towards him. Sasuke was hurt, he didn't know why but it truly hurt. He took the kunai out of his arm and dropped it on the ground. Blood splattered onto the ground and the bed.

"I just… I just wanted to see you… that was all," he replied, grinding his teeth from the blow. She was still suspicious and gave me an evil eye. "Why should I believe you after you betrayed everyone and destroyed our village! No, no no no, this is not right, not right at all. I can't believe that I'm actually saying this but, I really don't want you here right now. I want to be alone, don't bother me, or.. I will kill you!" her head dropped after she said that, as if she couldn't even believe herself that she actually told me that. 'Ha, that was just like me, please, don't turn into me. Don't be a loner, it's not fun being one' He told her, in his mind. "I don't even know myself why I am here, but I just feel all alone. And I just wanted someone to talk to, that's all. I felt so alone after… some stuff so I needed someone to talk to… and I guess its you. Please, just hear me out. I am actually being sincre. I didn't know who to turn to."

Her eyes were then filled with warmth and she suddenly got up from the bed. "Here, let me help you with that," she told him as she got a first aid kit she brought along with her. She put the tape on the wound after the gauze and hydrogen peroxide. She sat down beside him and crossed her nicely shaped legs. "There, all done," she said happily as she put away her first aid kit on the bedside table. "So, tell me why you came here. Aren't you with Orochimaru? What happened in those five years you ran away? Are you on a mission?" Her eyes held a suspisious look in them. "Are you here to destory Konoha again?" Sasuke chuckled a bit and said no. He smiled a bit then, but it quickly turned into a frown becuase he eyes widened and she just stared at him with those big gorgeous green eyes. "What?" he asked. "You never laugh, you never even smile. What happened to you? You changed… you changed a lot." He smiled again and this time she laughed a little. "You know Sasuke, you should smile more often, it's quite cute," she told him, her eyes sparkling with laughter and her cheeks started to turn red when she said _cute_.

Sasuke put his hand on her hand and started stroking it. He didn't know what was happening but he like the feel of her skin because it felt smooth and velvety. She started blushing again when he started touching her but pulled away. 'I thought she still liked me' "What's wrong?" He asked her when she moved away from me. "I don't know, I guess I'm not used to you touching me and like, laughing and being somewhat open with me. Usually you would be like, go away and stuff. This is just… a change for me, that's all." "Oh, well that is alright. I guess I changed…a bit." Sasuke laid down on the bed and turned to her.

They started talking and he ended up telling her all about Orochimaru and how he found out about his plan. He told her that he killed Orochimaru and now he has to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke informed her that he was not strong enough to kill him though, so he has to train. She looked at Sasuke with those green eyes and they were filled with compassion. She hugged him and said "Awww! don't worry Sasuke. You are very strong and I totally believe in you! I know you will beat him, then you can come back to Konoha Village." Those compliments actually felt good, and for once in his life, he believed her. They were lying on the bed silently, side by side when he felt her hand upon mine. Sasuke smiled to her and turned to his side while she smiled back at him. He looked at her perfectly shaped lips and when she noticed, she started blushing and getting really red. He leaned towards her, feeling the need to taste her lips. But he held it in and leaned back…. This was not the time to kiss her. After their talk they went outside and said their goodbyes.

* * *

For about a month or so Sasuke has been spending a lot of time with Sakura, while visiting his other 'friends'. Most of them were not as compassionate like Sakura was though. She made him feel, alive, wanted, and most of all, loved. He never had anyone do this in a long time, and he was glad. But when it was the end of the month, Sasuke told Sakura that he had to train more… on his own. He couldn't have her distracting him. But still, if he was going to kill his brother and get his revenge, then he would have to be isolated and train unaccompanied.

* * *

"NOO! SASUKE! DON'T GO," Her eyes brimming with tears. "Please don't go, I cannot go on without you," She threw her arms over his shoulders and squeezed for dear life. They were in the park when he broke the news to her that he was leaving today. His heart was wrenched but he couldn't, just couldn't tell her that he loved her, that he had feelings for her that grew stronger this past month. He tried pushing Sakura away but she put her head on his chest and cried out, "Don't leave me Sasuke! Please don't leave me, I... I…" Then she said the most painful things he has ever truly heard, "I…I… I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND I WOULDN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU… I WOULD PROBABLY DIE!" Sasuke stood there with Sakura in his arms, not knowing what to do. He froze up and was stunned. Sasuke knew she loved him, she always had, but this was the first time she actually told me she loved him and said all those other things.

His arms and hands started to slowly wrap around her petit frame until it seemed as if their bodies moulded into each other. Her curves made him shiver ever so slightly. She looked up at him with those beautiful vibrant green eyes and then whispered his name. "Sasuke…" She then buried her face into his chest again and cried out, "No Sasuke, you can't leave me, you can't leave this village again! I couldn't bear the last time you left for… for… Orochimaru!" Sasuke was a bit shocked that she actually cared about him the last time he left to follow Orochimaru. He wanted power, and he didn't care who he hurt or killed, as long as he got what he wanted. Everyone was angry and hurt by the actions he did but he didn't give a damn. When he found out that Orochimaru used him and his body for his own personal use, Sasuke killed him and now he was wanted to kill Uchiha Itachibefore he could do anything else. But, he didn't know what to do. he couldn't ask anyone for help since he betrayed his team and his whole village to join Orochimaru, and there was no one to confined with. No one that he thought was worthy enough to listen to him who was not angry at him. No one…except Sakura.

Her muffled up cries became louder again as she looked up at Sasuke and whispered, "Please Sasuke, please reconsider. I can't go on with you always leaving. I just can't. I don't want you to go!" Her eyes were so red from crying so much and he felt really bad. But this was his destiny, his fate, and no one, not even his Sakura can stop him from accomplishing his goals in his life. He had to destory his brother or he will forever be in Sasuke's mind, taunting him about how he couldn't defeat him. Sasuke wanted everything to be alright, but when Orochimaru decived him, it consumed my mind. Revenge and anger that is. This time, since he spent some time with Sakura, he has decided that he should get it over with and kill Itachi. She opened his eyes to a whole different perspective and he appreciate her for that.

He closed his eyes and told her quietly, "Look, I have to kill him, but I need to train my heart out before I do. And I don't know how long that is going to take. I have to be stronger than the 5th Hokage to defeat him, you know that right? He is THAT strong, and I won't have a chance to overthrow him until I achieve my objective."

She finally stopped crying but was still sniffling, she rubbed her face, trying to dry her eyes. "So, you will be gone for a long time then?" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Ya, I guess so. But I will always remember you, don't worry!" She sighed as she put her hands on his face. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn but she didn't notice. "Sasuke. Please don't forget me. I wouldn't know what I would do. Sasuke, always keep me in your mind." She leaned towards him and put her supple lips on his lips. He pulled away just in time before they went any further. Sasuke could tell she was a bit hurt but he couldn't go on with her kiss or it will make him have second thoughts.

"I will always keep you in my heart Sasuke, please remember that. And I want you to come back as soon as you can," she whispered, her voice holding hope that he would come back. "I don't know" he replied as he put his hands on her hands and took them away from his face. She hung her head and he saw a few teardrops descend to the ground. Sasuke lifted her chin up and cupped her face with his hands. "Don't worry love" he whispered as he stroked her right cheek, "I will come back for you, no matter what!" He looked at her face and his heart went out to her for getting so downhearted about him leaving.

This feeling, made him just want to kiss her so bad again but he had to hold it in. He couldn't tell her that he loved her…just yet. 'Oh damn' He thought in his head as he leaned forward and touched her lips with his. She so shocked that she froze for a few moments but then started returning the favour. Sasuke started to make this kiss an intensely passionate kiss so he slowly started putting his tongue in her mouth and she did the same in his. 'Gosh, she is great to kiss' Sasuke thought as he deepened and lengthen the kiss. Soon after several minutes, they both came up for air. He looked deep into her eyes and they sparkled with love. He took one step back and entwined their fingers together.

"This is it then…I guess" she softly talked as she held his hands tighter. "I just want to say that… I will always remember you," He softly said as he placed his lips against hers once more. As soon as she looked into his eyes… he punched her. She fainted and he picked her up bridal style and laid her across the park bench. "I'm sorry my love" Sasuke whispered as he placed a thin blanket around her… not knowing when she will wake up. "But I have to go… but I do promise you… I will always remember you and… I love you Sakura, I really do," He said out loud as he turned and walked away. He slightly moved his head around and saw her for the last time. The sun was going down and the light eluminated her delicate features, making him think twice. 'No!' Sasuke said in his mind as he turned and walked away. "One thing is for sure," he whispered as he was about to leave konoha for a very long time, "I will come back for her and tell her that I love her with all my heart."

* * *

HAHAHAHA how was my first story… haha ya I know. It's bad... . the ending is crappy to… oh well I could think of anything… lol :P I would like it if you would please review it… I think I could handle it… lol :P anyways... I'm hoping to write a few more.. but I guess I'm not really the writer type.. I just like reading them… lol see ya!

michik0


End file.
